The Dark Life
by XablauBrd2
Summary: 1-Cap A visão


A morte não e a solução, mas é uma alternativa - disse o professor de filosofia…

Olho diretamente pra ele meio sem entender nada, não sabia quem era mais louco, o professor ou a diretora por ter colocado ele pra dar aula.

Tento levantar a mão meio com vergonha já que parecia que eu era o único intrigado com aquela frase, mas ao levantar a mão, o sinal começa a tocar, abaixo a mão rapidamente como se nunca tivesse levantado

_Essa foi por pouco… Falo mentalmente guardando o caderno dentro da mochila, e me levantavo em direção ao corredor, todos da sala estavam sentados e me olhando como se eu fosse uma aberração da natureza, comecei a ficar desesperado, a porta parecia ficar cada vez mais longe já tinha perdido o controle da situação, a sala estava em um silêncio único e obscuro, dava pra ouvir meu coração batendo mais forte a cada passo em direção a porta, olho pra todos da classe rapidamente para tentar ver se eles ainda estavam me olhando, em frações de segundos consigo sentir uma mão pegando no meu ombro e me puxando, olho assustado para trás e me deparo com Erick.

_Nossa cara parece que viu um fantasma — Disse Erick rindo da minha cara, olho pra sala, mas percebo que não tinha mais ninguém além de mim e do Erick, todos já tinham saído para o intervalo, fico meio sem reação e logo respondo Erick

Aquela frase do professor literalmente mexeu comigo, falo andando até a porta.

Erick era um amigo de infância, parecia ser o único que estava comigo quando eu precisei, mas ainda o vazio de ser sozinho me consumia, não tinha saída daquela sensação orrivel e cruel, meus pais não queria acreditar que eu tinha perdido o sentido da vida, mais nada me completava, ou preenchia meu vazio...

_Ah Julio foi só uma frase, fica calmo você sabe que ele e meio doido, fala Erick com um sorriso no rosto

Ele sempre tentava me deixar feliz, mas nesses últimos dias eu não tenho saído muito, da minha caverna.

Olho pro Erick, e saio andando pra fora da escola

_Ei onde você vai... Não vai me dizer que já vai matar aula do Luan, fala Erick me olhando

Começo a mostrar o dedo do meio pra ele, e falo bem de leve _a morte não e a solução, mas você se fuder e uma alternativa; começo a rir e fecho a porta da escola, já não aguentava mais ficar ali, era como se eu fosse de outro planeta

_Eii Wil vamos logo, antes que a gente se atrase, disse mamãe dentro do carro, caminho até o carro abro a porta e entro, nada estava fazendo sentido naquela hora, pois mamãe não tinha marcado nada, ela começa a sair com o carro em direção a uma estrada de terra, começo a olhar bem o caminho, mas em segundos já não estava dentro do carro, olho assustado pra trás e lá estava mamãe encostada no carro, eu não podia ta ficando louco, respiro calmamente e olho pra frente, e me concentro, será que estou sonhando? Fecho o olho e fico pensando, até que esculto um barulho de porta de casa batendo.

_Mas não tinha casa, oquê ta rolando comigo, falo em pensamento, os batimentos começa a acelerar, entro em estado de choque, já não conseguia falar ou respirar calmamente, mal queria abrir os olhos, queria que ali fosse o meu fim, meu último dia possivelmente, já não tinha controle sobre nada.

Me concentro e consigo sentir uma brisa leve tocando meu rosto, tento manter a calma e abro os olhos, e lá estava uma velha casa parecia de sítio, olho ao redor e não tinha nada, volto olhar pra casa, era uma casa no meio do nada não tinha vestígios de "Civilização", estava um silêncio total, as janelas todas fechadas, olho pra cima da casa e tinha uma chaminé saindo fumaça, mas assim que paro pra olhar a fumaça esculto um barulho de maçaneta se mechendo, me assusto e olho diretamente pra porta, começo a ver a maçaneta se mecher por alguns segundos até que a porta se abre bem devagar, começo a andar pra trás, mas e possível ver a silhueta de uma garotinha no meio da escuridão dentro da casa, continuo a andar pra trás bem mais rápido até que bato em uma parede e caio sentado, ao tocar o chão fecho os olhos e começo a ouvir barulhos de carros e pessoas, sinto um, tapa na cara e esculto a voz de Erick

_Ei Wil acorda, esta tudo bem?_ Disse Erick me virando outro (tapa) na cara

Abro os olhos assustado e sem ao menos pensar grito

_A onde está a casa? Oquê ta acontecendo?_ todos começam a me olhar, me levanto e olho em todas as direções e acabo percebendo que ainda estou na rua da escola,

_Cara você saiu da escola caiu da escada se levantou e saiu correndo, até que bateu de cara em um carro parado, foi difícil te puxar até aqui_ Disse Erick passando a mão na cabeça e rindo, eu não sabia oquê estava rolando, nada estava fazendo sentido, pego minha mochila e entro de volta pra escola, caminho até a sala de aula e me sento perto da janela, começo a olhar pro lado de fora o dia estava lindo, mas não conseguia entender tudo que estava rolando, olho fixamente em uma árvore e percebo uma garota me olhando, abaixo a cabeça e tento fingir que nada daquilo estava acontecendo.


End file.
